Yugi's Relationships
This page is comprised of '''Yugi Typhoon's relationships '''with others in the Spirit Chi World. Light has met several people over the course of the series, as well as across the world, due to his kind nature, and willingless to help anybody out. In addition to this, Light's willingness to put others before himself no matter the cause. Relatives Alkazarr Typhoon Rose Typhoon Love Interests Kairi Yumatake Allies Laxus Kanari Arguably Light's greatest relationship between another character. Laxus and Light have been commonly viewed as best friends since they became friends in episode 3. Although their relationship initially started out bad as Laxus had began a path of hating all life in general. After Light defeats Laxus, he manages to convince him to aid him in his quest, and agrees to also help Laxus and his adventure along the way as well. The two have been through several adventures together and have always remained a positive view of one another. They have never argued at all, and are always shown supporting one another and their ideas, despite the outcome. Light thinks highly of Laxus, believing him to be an incredibly powerful warrior and Laxus sees Light as a truly special kid, with abilities and assets far greater than most people's. Laxus is one of a few people that tells Light abotu certain things due to his lack of education and originally limited studies to only martial arts. As they have grown up together and gone through the same journies as well, the two have come to terms as the greatest of friends, this is also backed up as Light chose Laxus for his best man at his and Kairi's wedding. Although Laxus can be indiffernt towards Light on rare occasions, he believes that Light's intentions means well. He also tends to stand up and back up Light's skills and technique whenever Kai would insult Light or the team, saying and reminding Kai that Light had been the one to defeat him. The duo also has complete trust in one another, usually relying on the other to accomplish a task. They also tend to team up frequently, especially in the earlier seasons to achieve their goals together as a team and as friends. As well as being best friends, Laxus seems to take the role as an older brother to Light, shown how he would defend him from enemies, and do anything in his power to help him out. For example, he went to go avenge Light's defeat to Zola by challenging Vulkna. By the end of the series, Laxus supports Light's relationship with Kairi. Kai Szasazu Kai is originally Light's arch-nemesis, and later arch-rival. He was antagonistic towards Light and the rest of the Chi Warriors since his introduction, and all the way through most of season five. Because of the way Kai was forced to grow up, he had became isolated, believing himself to be the best. After his loss to Light, Kai felt that someone like Light should be below him, spending most, if not all of his time training for the sole purpose of surpassing Light. As Kai definitely trained harder than Light, Light trained smarter, something that was heavily implied later in the tenth season of the anime. In contrast to Kai's tough personality and cold demeanor, Light is calm natured and kind-hearted, to the point where he would spare his enemies, as opposed to Kai, who wouldn't dare spare any enemy of his, even trying to kill his own grandfather. After Kai joined the Chi Warriors, he had only stayed on the team to learn of Light's strengths and weaknesses, trying to find out his training styles so that he could surpass and defeat him, finally regaining his title as the strongest fighter in the world. Kai's hatred for Light stems off to the fact that he believes that a guy who ranks below him in martial arts does not deserve the privileges that someone like him deserves, as he has worked for everything he gained. Kai's pessimistic attitude towards Light remained from throughout season one, all the way into most of season five, where Light finally managed to convince Kai that his ways of wanting to achieve his goals was only going to backfire on him, if he didn't stop from taking the "easy way out of training." This statement was made true as when Kai got the Sulfras Torrent Seal, he completely stopped training as a whole. Despite all of this, there was still some bitterness and slight animosity between the two in the later seasons, as Kai still seemed to bear a small grudge on Light, still wanting to be the best, just not doing whatever it takes to obtain his goal. In the earlier seasons, Kai's hatred for Light was at its peak, shown evident in season two when he refused to talk to the others and or ask for their help, and would be quick to insult or snap at them if they had accused him of something; also in season three when Kai had re-challenged both Tatewaki and Vatina, and Light decided to help him but Kai refrained from cooperating with him the entire fight until the very end, where he was forced into doing it. Despite the obvious grudge they have, the two have reluctantly and willingly save each other from harm's way with Light's reasoning for doing so usually being that he would like a great training partner and rival, to Kai being a valuable member of the team and Kai ranging from saving Light for his own selfish reasons, or plainly saying that he is the only one that will kill Light. As the series goes on, Kai's grudge for Light has lessened and lessened. However, after taking his advice for the first time and training, Kai became flustered and once again angry, reigniting the old flame of rivalry between the two that had once died out. This is clearly evident as when Kai forced Light into fighting him in the devastating New Earth, that was hardly holding itself together. Although their rivalry was rekindled and revived, it was not has vicious or antagonistic like their first two confrontations, as those were filled with extreme feelings of hatred and anger. Despite reforming himself into the hero/anti-hero role in season five, Kai never considered Light his friend until a few seasons after season five. Despite their bitter history between each other, Light has always respected Kai as a fighter and an extremely intelligent and wise team leader, even if he hardly ever led the team properly. Kai on the other hand has despised Light almost all of his life since meeting him, but has come to grudgingly respected him as well, forming a great team when needed and an eventual friendship between the two, that proves to be crucial in some situations. Kai is arguably Light's second greatest friend, possibly even greater than his friendship with Saharu, and even on the same length as his friendship with Laxus. Saharu Ishida Light and Saharu have always been close friends. Originally, they were enemies/rivals when they met in the Diablo Desert. However, Saharu quickly changed after his loss to Light. Throughout their adventures, the two have always taken pleasure in doing similar activites, due to their similar personalities. While Saharu is laid-back and loves to have fun, Light is outgoing, friendly, and loves to explore. They laugh at the same jokes, showing that they have a similar taste in humor. They seem to view each other as "brothers", usualy protecting the other when one is in danger. Due to their nearly identical personalities, Light and Saharu get along great, usually having the same view of things. Although Saharu seems to take the older brother role between the two, he acknowledges Light as his superior in fighting and martial arts, and is astounded whenever he reaches a new level. If not for Laxus, Saharu would be Light's best friend. In season six, Saharu had reignited the small rivalry that he had with Light back in season one and they gladly fought in the semi-finals of the Armory Games Tournament. Saharu seems to acknowledges Light's strength, as well as his shear determination and indomitable will to succeed. While Light admires Saharu's light-hearted humor, pride, and his incredible prowess on the battlefield. Along with admiring each others strengths, they never have any doubt with the other, always supporting the other. Light was extremely impressed with Saharu's newfound power during his battle with Ra in his initial form. Saharu supported Light greatly in his showdown with Ra and even supports his marriage with their friend, Kairi Yumatake. Masai Rokuba When the two first met, Light was astounded by Masai's incredible abilities; so much, that he wanted Masai to teach him. For the first few seasons, Masai has taken the role as Light's main mentor, helping him harness his skills and chi manipulation abilities. They would practice training not only the body, but the mind, and the soul. While Light has respected Masai as his teacher, and as an integral part of the team, Masai has bonded closely with Light, realizing his potential, and viewing him as one of his greatest friends. Throughout the first four seasons, Light and Masai were usually shown training together, proving that their style of training is effective, and that they consider each other to be compatible training partners. As not only training partners, but as mentor and student, close friends, and companions, Light and Masai respect the other, and the decisions they make. Light also puts Masai in high regard as he prefers not to fight, but does so anyway for the sake of the team, and to help out and save the world. When Light was formed, Masai was amazed, and realized that he had reached a level of knowledge and wisdom that was thought to be unattainable. Masai still gave Light some of his wisdom, but greatly respected his choices and his ideas. Masai was incredibly impressed when he found of the many unique abilities, as well as Light's birthright, that came with him being the Pharaoh. Onix Arisx Onix has always been a more childish version of Light. Despite this, Light has no problems with this, and even admires his incredible strength to never give up and his goal to defeat him. Onix originally had a small rivalry with Light, always looking for an opportunity to steal away his glory from him, becoming the greatest martial artist in the world by beating him and becoming the best. Onix initially thought of Light as nothing more but a rival, agreeing the join the team only for the sake of battling Light and being the one to defeat him. Over time however, this small, nearly one-sided rivalry quickly shifted into a good friendship, shown in season six when they were shown training with one another. Onix supports Light and looks up to him as a role model, and somebody he wants to desperately catch up to at all costs. Light on the other hand, is impressed with how fast Onix is improving, despite being inexperienced, and his younger age and small stature. Ryuga Kaiser Originally a fierce rival of Light's, Ryuga's view of Light was nothing short of hostility, anger, and frustration. He had hated Light Yagami, and was given suggesstions from his godfather, from the word of Ra to kill Light at the Armory Games tournament, and kill his friends in the process. Although Ryuga was following that, he decided to only target Light, and left his friends out of it. Throughout the entire tournament, the two were at odds, with Ryuga looking forward to fighting Light, training and making it to the final round just to face him. After Light reformed Ryuga, Ryuga continued to act as a rival to Light, but had gotten a lot more quiet and focused. He generally agreed to whatever Light said, showing that he has come to respect his judgment and wisdom, for such a young age. Ryuga had been training hard for one day, he wanted to face Light yet again. He became a core member of the team, often being the one responsible for causing the most destruction in a fight, with his very destructive moveset. They compliment one another on their specific skill set, admiring the others strengths, as well as their weaknesses. Lugia Hydro Naskudo Kanari Yandro Kanari Zola Hagane Katsuragi Calypso Since the beginning of the series, Calypso has kept a close eye of Yugi and his friends. She admired Yugi, realizing early on that he was the one that was going to save this world from complete darkness. Over the years, she has observed Yugi from afar, always keeping up on his progress, and giving him some wordly advice as well as some words of wisdom, making her one of his mentors in a way. She takes pleasure in seeing Yugi's growth, admiring his "never give up" attitude, and unbreakable willpower. Yugi is also the only one who is use to Calypso vanishing whenever deep within a conversation. As Yugi got stronger, Calypso began to get curious, wondering when would he reach his peak of potential, as it seems limitless. When they finally had an official teacher-student fight, Calypso learned that he had surpassed her, as well as learning that his potential to get stronger is limitless. Realizing that the student has surpassed the teacher, Calypso takes great pride and honor in knowing that Yugi is not only an incredible warrior, but her best student among all of the ones she has had. In the final bout against Ra, she had supported him along with his other friends. Calypso supports Yugi's relationship with Kairi, knowing already that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Among all of her students, Yugi is Calypso' favorite. Gardenia Rosethorn Seriah Tanchuga Five Sage Princesses Baki Bidou Garland Siebald Piano Meadows Draco Rago Toguro Yanoshi Yaruga Tetsutake Enemies Being the child of prophecy does not mean smooth sailing all of the time. Throughout his travels, Light made many enemies from everywhere across the world as they either had their own reasons for taking over the world or, they wanted to rid themselves of Light & his friends, where they can carry out their orders. Lorca Kishibu Drazen Kagi Konan Kuzama Abassi Tamuto Baba Yaga Gairon Sasagi Alruna Kodira Metamucha Ra Chaos Dizarro Basilisk